


蜜糖威士忌

by Hecatecm (Hecatecx)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, POV Oswald Cobblepot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	蜜糖威士忌

今晚的哥谭有些过于安静。

大多数的难民现在已经在GCPD的安顿下找到了合适的居所，而由于资源的限制，那些总是喜欢把酒精与暴力联系在一起的家伙们现在也大多去到了芭芭拉的夜店，整座城市供电不足，街头巷尾也很少再有人游荡。

哥谭几乎是被一片黑暗所笼罩着的。

Oswald也被黑暗所笼罩。他半躺在市政府厅一个房间里的旋转软椅上，背靠着一侧的扶手，双脚随意地搭在另一侧的扶手上。这看上去是个不太舒服的姿势，但所幸这把椅子空间足够大，材料也足够柔软舒适。他就半躺在这把椅子上，手里拿着一瓶喝了一半的威士忌，脚下是另一瓶已经空掉了的。

房间里没有开灯，从落地窗望出去也看不见月亮——哥谭的天空永远被厚重的乌云所掩盖——只有借着从河对岸大都会那边的点点光亮，才能够隐约看清房间里东西的轮廓。

Oswald的视线穿过面前的那扇不算大的玻璃窗，落在了起伏的海面之上。他拿起手中的酒瓶，喝了一口。

他已经喝了不少了，现在觉得自己有些头晕，他猜测自己也许是醉了，也许又没有。实际上两者之间的区别界限是很模糊的，即使对于Oswald这样一个总是在喝酒的人来说。一个想醉的人，总是能有无数借口来说服自己。

Oswald又喝了一口酒，咽下那些他根本尝不出味道的液体。他真是爱死这些酒精了，它们不仅能够为他攫取更多的利益、巩固地位，也能舒缓他总是紧绷的神经，在这种时刻给予他抚慰。

这种时刻，或者说，这一天。

那是一个平平无奇的日子，对大多数人来说，只是几千个工作日或者是假日中的一天，他们会起床、吃饭、干一些无聊的事，然后再去睡觉。但对Oswald来说，这一天足够特别，他失去了自己的母亲，这个世界上最爱他的人。

他每年都会在这一天去看望自己的母亲，穿上最好的衣服，带着雨伞与百合花。他会调走所有的手下，在那片墓地陪自己的母亲待上一个下午，把这一年来所有的成就都一点一点讲给她听。这是Oswald最放松的时刻，也只有在这个时刻，他会允许自己变得稍微软弱一点。

但今年情况有些不同，连接哥谭与外界的那座大桥被炸毁，港口通向大都会的那条河里也满是鱼雷与毒素，他们所有人变成了困在这座城市里的囚徒。城市里的物资无法得到补充，一天天被消耗着，骚乱与暴动开始弥漫在城市里。Oswald凭借自己的手段与实力，带着手下占领了市政府大厅，做起了军火生意，并且借此囤积了大量的财富。他不至于像那些混混一样每日为了有限的物资与地盘四处奔走，但也分身乏术，不能再像往年一样去看望自己的母亲。

他确实是一个糟糕透顶的儿子。Oswald想， 是他让她陷入到无端的危险中去，让她为自己担惊受怕，到最后，他甚至没有办法在她的忌日献上一束百合。或许这就是为什么上帝这么早就带走了他的母亲。

Oswald灌了一口酒，盯着窗外海面起伏的波浪，它们反射着对岸城市里的灯光，像是一条条在海中翻滚的银蛇。

他想要自己灌醉。

虽然酒精总是能让人做出很多不可理喻的事情出来，但无法不承认的是，它们是疗伤的良药，只要这一剂，就能让人忘记所有的烦恼与痛苦。他打算躲在这里，把自己喝个烂醉，等到第二天早上醒来的时候，他就又是那个高高在上、不可冒犯的The Penguin了。

他总是这么做。

毕竟这里是哥谭，如果你要做所有人的老大，你就得假装自己的内心有一道铜墙铁壁——没有人能伤害到你——你会流血流汗，但是不会流泪。

Oswald确信自己做的很好。他抬起手，看着自己手中半空的酒瓶，轻轻地晃动着。深色的酒液与玻璃壁碰撞，发出细微的声响。

几乎没有人看见过他脆弱的样子，现在也鲜少有人会因为他身体上的缺陷而轻视他。Oswald又咽下一大口酒，迷迷糊糊地想着。

但与此相对的，他也没有一个朋友就是了。

不，这么说好像也不大对。Oswald皱起了眉头，试图从被酒精麻痹了的大脑里翻出点儿什么。

记忆里似乎有人曾与自己朋友相称，他不曾嘲笑过自己，认可了他的所有成就，那个家伙曾信誓旦旦地保证自己永远依靠他……

但结果却并不尽人意。不过是再一次向Oswald证明了他不应该拥有过多的感情。

Oswald开始试着在脑海里勾勒另一个人的轮廓、他微笑时嘴角的弧度以及兴奋时微微上扬的声调，但浮现在眼前的却是只一些混乱的碎片。

镜片后冰冷的棕色双眼、紧抿的双唇与低沉沙哑的声音。

“我不爱你。”

然后“砰——”

这枪声仿佛就是在Oswald耳边炸开，他的右手抽搐了一下，感觉腹部似乎有些疼痛。低下头，却又发现什么也没有发生。Oswald忍不住嗤笑，咽下一口威士忌作为对自己丰富想象力的奖励。

这瓶酒几乎要见底了，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，考虑着是否要再去拿一瓶新的。

一阵细微的声响突然从门的位置传来，Oswald的神经立刻紧绷起来。他调整了一下自己的坐姿，放下手中的酒瓶，右手摸到了枪柄。

这间房子以前是一间办公室，在Oswald占领市政大厅之后，就变成了暂时的物资储存室，专门用来储存部分食物与烟酒。他之前特意警告过手下不要在这个时候靠近这里，所以来者必定是外面的人。虽然Oswald确信The Penguin的名声能够震慑住一部分罪犯，但是确实会有一些胆大包天的家伙会偷偷跑到这里想要招惹他。

Oswald深呼吸，等待冰冷的空气充盈整个肺部。他听到背后的门被轻轻推开，然后有人小心翼翼地走了进来。他抽出手枪，拉开保险栓。

不过Oswald并没有急于攻击对方，他是个谨慎的人。

来者显然没有发现房间里的另一人，他的目的也相当明确。Oswald听见了包装纸与瓶罐被摆弄的声音，看上去对方应该只是一个为了生存基本物资而发愁的可怜鬼，没什么威胁。

“那么这位先生，或者女士，找到你满意的东西了吗？”Oswald握住枪，转动自己的座椅，好让自己能够看清那个卑鄙小偷的样子。他期待着对方会露出的惊恐表情，这在某种程度上非常有趣。

“FUCK，Oswald，你怎么在这里？”

意料之中，那人被吓了一跳，他站在一片黑暗之中，Oswald看不清对方的脸，但听见这声音的一瞬间，就感觉到自己胃部一阵抽搐。

这声音他相当熟悉。

几天前，声音的主人还曾经溜进过自己的居所，用枪指着自己质问自己对他做了什么。那是一场不太愉快的对话。

上帝啊，自己酒量有这么差吗？

Oswald皱了皱眉，不留痕迹地瞥了一眼地上的酒瓶。

为什么他会在这里听见Ed的声音呢？

黑暗中的另一人见他没有回答，似乎想要上前，Oswald警觉地将手中的枪对准了对方，“别动。”

他警告对方，喉咙像是两块生锈的贴片，摩擦发出了声音，Oswald自己都被吓了一跳，心脏跳得飞快。

也许他真的不应该喝那么多酒。Oswald想着，眯起眼睛试图从黑暗中辨认对方的真实身份。

他不确定自己刚才听见的是否真的是Ed的声音。他喝了太多酒，又胡思乱想了太多，就算现在Jim Gordon突然出现，向他告白，他大概也不会有什么反应。

“Oswald？”对方再次出声，语气带有一丝不确定。

好吧，Oswald可以确定，这个人大概就是Ed。所以或许今天实际上是圣诞节，他想到的人才会突然出现在自己眼前。得出这个结论的同时Oswald又觉得有些烦躁，他是表现得有多差，才会得到像Edward Nygma这样糟糕的礼物？

“well, well，看看这是谁？Edward Nygma！”Oswald嗤笑，“什么风把你吹来了？”

Ed的轮廓自黑暗中浮现，他向Oswald走来，面部冷峻的线条借着微光映入Oswald眼底，就像是古典时期艺术家刀下的大理石雕塑。

“你有什么毛病吗?”Ed没有回答他的问题，他皱着眉头，看上去对Oswald刚才的态度有些不满。

Oswald盯着他看了好一会儿，伸手去找刚才放在地上的酒瓶，他的手不小心碰到了之前的那个空瓶子，瓶子倒在地上发出了一连串声响。

“该死的。”Oswald低声咒骂，分心低头去看了一眼，没有放下手枪。

Oswald终于找到了自己的威士忌，他拿起酒瓶，将里面仅剩的一点酒液一口气咽下，将空掉的瓶子随意扔在一边。

“你还没回答我的问题呢，Edward，你找到满意的东西了吗？”

Ed没有回答他这个问题，“你躲在这里喝酒吗？Oswald。”

Oswald被他的问题逗笑了，“说真的？这就是被我逮到之后唯一想说的？”他晃了晃自己手里的手枪，让自己看起来更具威慑力一点，“是的，我是在这里喝酒，但我没有‘躲’在这里。”

“好吧，随你怎么说。”Ed紧皱的眉头舒展开来，他耸了耸肩，“我来这里是想找你借点物资的。”

他的语气很自然，几乎让Oswald以为刚才那个骂出声的人只是自己的错觉。

“那么你可以离开这里了。”Oswald 也耸耸肩。“我这里没有多余的物资可以借给你。”

他环顾四周，发现触手可及的地方没有其它的威士忌了，心情有些糟糕。

“我建议你去GCPD碰碰运气，听说你帮了他们大忙。”Oswald回想着线人告诉自己的消息，嘴角弯了弯，“我还听说Lee和Jim已经结婚了，你正好可以顺便代我祝福他们。”

Oswald突然有点想抽烟，香烟和酒精简直就是绝配，它们舒缓他的神经，还能让他有掌控现在局面的安全感。他把手伸进左边的口袋，但什么也没有找到。好在，语言也是他的拿手武器之一。

“替我祝他们新婚快乐。”Oswald不怀好意地说，同时又在考虑如何把房间的灯打开，这样他就可以欣赏到对方现在脸上的表情了。

他想象着对方脸上的表情，猜测他是懊恼多一点还是愤怒会多一点。

Ed又向前走了一步，也许是想要观察Oswald的表情。“发生什么事了吗？”他这么问。

这个反应完全是在Oswald的意料之外，他用左手撑住下巴靠在扶手上，看着眼前的男人。Ed总是会做出一些超出他预料的事情，或许这与Ed与众不同的思维方式有所联系。过去，他曾欣赏过对方的这一点。但在这一刻，他意识到或许自己永远也无法掌控对方，他所做的一切都是毫无意义的。他无法改变两人之间的关系，不论是往好的方面还是坏的方面。

Oswald记得自己在某一本书上看到过，有一位法国作家曾将热恋中思念远方爱人的那一方比喻成被遗忘在火车站角落的包裹，他能否得到回应始终取决于离开的另一方。当然，Oswald并不是想说他们两人之间会有热恋的可能性，他只是觉得有时候自己确实就像是那个被遗忘在火车站角落的包裹，他与Ed关系的远近并非是自己可以决定的。

“你现在可以离开这里了。”Oswald最后说，“离开之前记得再帮我拿一瓶威士忌过来。”他用枪指了指Ed身旁的置物架。

Ed没有立刻行动，他站在那里上下打量着Oswald，“在这个时候把自己喝个烂醉可不是一个好选择。”

也许他只是在单纯的陈述一个事实，Oswald也知道在哥谭一片混乱的情况下，保持冷静才是最好的选择，但他从来都是一个——用Ed的话来说——被基本情感所操控的人。

“子弹或者威士忌，你可以选一个。”Oswald满不在乎地回应Ed，拿着枪对准墙壁扣动了扳机。

“砰——”

“该死的！Oswald！你在干什么？！”Ed被这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，他半举双手做出一副投降的样子，双眼紧盯着Oswald。

“我只是……”Oswald费力得在脑袋里寻找着合适的词语，“在尝试告诉你我真的会开枪。”

“我很抱歉。”他毫无诚意地道歉，脑子里想的却是刚才Ed的有趣的反应。

Ed皱着眉，缓缓放下了自己的手，从身旁的架子上拿下一瓶威士忌，谨慎地走到了Oswald面前。当他来到Oswald面前时，眉头皱地更深了，“你喝了多少酒？”

Oswald拉上了保险栓，将手枪放好，然后从Ed的手里接过了酒，“这不关你的事。”

Ed低下头扫过地上的空瓶，然后微微抬头盯着Oswald的眼睛，“你不应该喝这么多酒，我可不想哪天在新闻上看到你把自己喝死的消息。”

听到这句话，Oswald手上的动作一顿，他眯起眼睛，看着镜片后那双近乎是黑色的眼睛。

“你是在关心我吗？老朋友。”

“当然不是。”Ed的第一反应是否认，他冷哼一声，“别太自作多情了，Oswald。我为什么要去关心一个会用枪指着我的家伙呢？”

“那么，”Oswald拧开威士忌的瓶盖，慢悠悠地开口，“正如我说，这不关你的事。”

Ed上前走了一步，他低头俯视着Oswald，双唇抿成一条线，面色冷峻，双手攥成拳，黑色的双眼中似乎酝酿着什么即将爆发的情绪。

Oswald仿佛没有察觉到对方的视线，非常自然地拿起酒瓶喝了一口。

他一直在尝试激怒Ed。

说来真是讽刺，Oswald无法否认自己的内心依旧被Ed的一举一动所拉扯着，但比起记忆里那个善解人意温柔可靠的幕僚长，他更擅长面对眼前这个冷漠又愤怒的男人。

他无视了身边的那个家伙，自顾自地起身，从办公桌旁的小柜子里拿出了一个酒杯。

Oswald往酒杯里倒了点儿威士忌，然后拿着酒杯转头，看向那个沉默的男人，“要来杯酒吗？”

这是一种示好，或者是Oswald式的道歉。他知道Ed能感觉到，对方说不定会把这当做自己的一个小小胜利，然后他会拒绝这个邀请——Ed并不喜欢喝酒——离开这里。临走前，Oswald还会让他带走点儿战利品。

到最后，Oswald又可以独自和威士忌一起度过一个愉快的夜晚。

实话实说，这有点像训犬。Oswald露出了自己标志性的假笑。

打一棒子，再给点甜头。

然而出乎意料地，Ed走上前来接过了酒杯，他的指腹触摸到了Oswald的皮肤。

温度从手指一直蔓延到心脏，血液也好像随之沸腾起来——Oswald又灌下一大口酒。

Ed看着他这么做，张开嘴像是要说什么，但是最后只是握紧了手中的杯子沉默下来。

Oswald又走回了自己的座位，他拿着酒瓶转动座椅朝着窗户坐了下来。Ed也走到窗边的书架，靠在那里。

两人没有过多的视线交流，他们都抬头看着窗外，目光越过浓重的夜，落在了海面上。

现在已经是凌晨了，海对岸大都会各色建筑上的霓虹灯开始渐渐熄灭，窗外也暗了下来，海面上的银色小蛇失去了踪影，视线里只有一片黑暗。

Oswald听见Ed拿起酒杯时衣物的摩擦、咽下酒液喉管的颤动。但是没有人说话。

这是一种诡异的沉默，仿佛现在就是世界末日，两人都是这世界上唯一且最后的幸存者。

“你不会开枪的。”

不知道过了多久，Oswald听见那个讨厌的声音这么说。他扭头看向Ed，对方依旧保持着之前那个姿势，他猜测这是在避免与自己的视线接触。

Oswald有点搞不清楚Ed到底在说什么，他们之间有太多的争执，也数次用枪口对准对方，他猜测自己每次都无法按下扳机，却不知道对方说的到底是哪一次。

“你不会开枪的，就算我不把这瓶威士忌拿过来。”Ed转过头对他说，语气里带着笑意。

这是个事实。

Oswald用手指抚摸着酒瓶身上的花纹，努力用被酒精麻痹的大脑思考。

他为什么突然说起这个？他在暗示什么吗？还是想从我这里得到什么？

他又喝了一口酒。

“所以你想说什么？”

他想不出合理的答案，放弃了思考。

Ed拿起杯子，视线下移放在了Oswald座椅的扶手上，握住玻璃杯的手指指节因用力而发白。

“你救了我。”他咽下一口酒。

“在奈何岛。当时我被捅了一刀，快要死了，你找Hugo救了我。”

“也许我只是想要利用你。”Oswald看着他说，回答了上次Ed来这里问的问题，“也许是我让他在你脑子里放的那个芯片。”

这真是一个绝妙的点子。

Oswald在得知Ed脑袋里有块芯片的时候，首先感到的是愤怒，那种被夺走所有物的愤怒感。紧接着的，是一种隐隐约约的遗憾，他遗憾自己竟然没有首先想出这个办法，否则早就能得偿所愿。

但Oswald也知道，如果再给他一个选择的机会，他或许依旧会——

“你不会这么做的。”Ed冷静地开口，却依旧选择不去看Oswald的眼睛，“我们都知道那不是事实。”

Oswald忍不住笑了起来。他想质问Ed有什么理由如此肯定，但是话到嘴边，还是咽了下去。看来Ed说的对，爱是一种弱点，而Ed就在肆无忌惮的利用这个弱点。

“所以你到底想要干什么呢？”Oswald问Ed。

他本以为自己会很愤怒，或者是痛苦，可实际上现在他的内心却一片平静，只能感受到心脏在胸腔收缩带来的震动。也许是酒精延缓了他反应的速度。Oswald这么想着，“你想从我这里得到什么吗？”

Ed沉默着没有回答，又或许他无法回答这个问题。

Oswald注意到Ed的杯子不知道什么时候空了，这可不是他的待客之道。

“再来点儿吗？”他拿着酒瓶向Ed示意。

Ed拿着自己的酒杯走了过来，Oswald闻到了一股带着淡淡薄荷的檀香。

他喷了香水。

Oswald拿着威士忌的瓶子往Ed的杯子里倒酒。他的手因为酒精的影响有些颤抖，几滴酒液被晃了出来，溅在座椅扶手上。

“啧。”Oswald皱起了眉头，然后感觉到一个温热的东西覆在了自己手上。

是Ed的手。

他握着酒瓶和Oswald的手，双眼看着另一只手上的酒杯，专注地倒着酒。Oswald甚至都该不清楚他到底是不是故意的。

“我想你应该需要知道。”Oswald感受着手背上传来的温度，抬头看Ed，看着他高耸的颧骨与镜片后的双眼。

“我已经不再需要你的爱了。”他听见那个熟悉的声音说出了自己的心里话。

Ed的身体僵硬了一下，但很快又恢复了正常。他松开了握着酒瓶的手，拿着手中的酒杯，回到了刚才站着的地方，望向窗外。

Oswald看着靠在书架旁的Ed，开始疑惑刚才发生的一切是否只是幻觉。他低头看了看手中的威士忌，瓶子里的酒确实又少了很多，但他甚至不敢确定这是不是自己喝掉的。

“我想你说的对。”过了好一会儿，又或者是几秒钟，Ed终于开口，这让Oswald也莫名松了一口气，看来他还没有喝醉。

“但我并没有想从你这里得到什么。”Ed继续说，“喝完这杯酒我就会走。”

Oswald忍不住笑了一下。他的思绪又回到了那个破旧的小房间里。昏暗的灯光，墙壁上嘎吱作响的换气扇与他们曾经的对话。

“你以前说过的，”他咽下一口酒，晃了晃酒杯瓶，“爱是我们的弱点……”

Oswald的声音渐渐小了下去，因为他突然想起，“过去”一直是两人谈话中的禁忌，他们都有无论如何也想要摆脱的回忆。话语有时就像投入湖中的石子，会将沉淀于湖底几乎被人遗忘的淤泥带起、重新翻涌至记忆的表面。

Ed突然转过头，皱着眉头看向Oswald，试探性地开口，“所以今天是……”他抿抿唇，两只手握住酒杯，显得有些紧张，“今天是你母亲的忌日对吧？”

Oswald的脑子突然有一瞬间的空白，他认为自己可能太过劳累或是酗酒过度，居然听见Ed提到了自己母亲的忌日。

“你怎么……”他几次开口尝试说些什么，但所有的言语在最后都化作了无声的喘息，随着心脏跳动的节奏起起伏伏。

Oswald低下头，他看着自己手中紧攥的酒瓶，深呼吸了两下，又灌了一口威士忌，迫使自己冷静下来。

“你怎么知道的？”这个问题带着浓重的鼻音，Oswald又把自己的声音压得很低，如果不认真听，几乎就会错过。

“你曾经让我去给她送花。”Ed的语气很温柔，像是在安抚另一个人，“那个时候我还在GCPD，你记得吗？”

Oswald怎么会不记得？他点了点头，“是的，今天是她的忌日。”

他再次深呼吸，试图压抑住声音里带着的那一丝颤抖，“而我却连一束百合也找不到，还有比这更失败的吗？”

“别这么说，Oswald，你已经做的足够好了。”Ed忍不住开口。

Oswald扭头看向他，对方像是这才意识到自己刚才说了什么一样，拿起酒杯猛地灌了一口掩饰自己的紧张。

“你这是在可怜我吗？Ed，你不必这样做的。”Oswald调整了自己的情绪，平静地开口，“大家现在都在一条船上。”

“动动你那聪明的脑袋瓜吧，Ed。”他用手臂撑在扶手上，身体向前倾，“那个在你脑子里放芯片的家伙，还有他背后的人，想要做的绝不仅仅只是炸毁避难所那么简单。虽然我还不知道他们最终的目的是什么，但他们一定为此做了不少准备。”

他喝了一口酒，“我们神还不知道明天会发生什么，说不定政府会突然派遣军队把哥谭夷为平地。到时候没有人能幸免。”

“Gordon他们不会让这样的事情发生的。”Ed皱着眉。

“得了吧，Ed”Oswald几乎要发笑，“你竟然还想指望那些家伙吗？”

“我们可以逃走。”Ed说。

“逃走？”Oswald白了他一眼，“你打算怎么离开这里？唯一通向外界的大桥已经被炸毁，水里又都是鱼雷和——”

“潜艇。”Ed打断了Oswald，他走上前，一口饮尽了杯子里的威士忌，将杯子放在桌上。“我想我们可以造一艘潜艇。”

听到这儿，Oswald不由睁大了自己的眼睛。他觉得要么是自己疯了，要么就是Ed疯了。

“等一下，你是在说潜艇？”Oswald不确定自己是否真的听清楚Ed讲的话了。

“是的，潜艇。”Ed给了他一个非常肯定的答复，然后开始大声地阐述着自己的计划。

Oswald就坐在那里看着神情激动的Ed，听着他讲那些声呐之类自己完全不懂的东西。

他开始觉得这是一个恶劣的玩笑，或许是对方处于某种目的捉弄。但与此同时，Ed今晚奇怪的表现却也像是某种意味不明的暗示，引诱着Oswald去一探究竟。

“所以，”Oswald舔舔嘴唇，咽下一口威士忌润喉，“你打算和谁合作呢？”

Ed扬起了那个让Oswald无比熟悉的微笑，“还能有谁呢？Oswald，我想我们两个就可以把这件事搞定。”

Oswald盯着Ed的脸，试图从那个该死的微笑上看出点儿什么，“为什么？”他问。

不要说造潜艇了，他连怎么开潜艇都不会，而且他们之间还有非常严重的信任危机，不管怎样看，他也不会是合作的最佳选项。

“为什么是我，你有更好的选择不是吗？Fox，或者是其他那些哥谭的家伙。”

“不，我当然会选择你了，Oswald。你会为什么会这么想呢？”Ed一脸疑惑。

“也许你可以告诉我原因。”Oswald故作自然地耸肩，按捺住心底那一丝期待，盯着Ed的眼睛，“你为什么要这么做？”

“我这么做，是因为我……”和Oswald相比，Ed看起来更加局促不安，他咽咽口水，不敢与另一个人对视，“我想我需要再来点威士忌。”

这个借口烂爆了，但Oswald却没有立刻嘲笑Ed，他在心底翻了一个白眼，还是帮Ed把杯子填满了。

没有人提起之前Ed那个“喝完这杯酒”就会离开的承诺。

Ed拿起酒杯，对Oswald低声道谢，但依旧没有给出他想要的答案。

房间里再次陷入了一片沉默。

这在Oswald的意料之中，但他却忍不住感到失望。他不耐烦地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，开始质疑自己为什么要一而再再而三的和Ed在这里浪费时间，这一切简直都毫无意义，只会让自己显得更加可笑。

“好吧，既然你不想说——”

“其实那个时候我也很痛苦。”Ed出声打断了Oswald的话，他闭上眼深呼吸，咽下一口威士忌，“在……码头开枪之后。”

Oswald无意识地攥住了座椅扶手，呼吸也刻意放缓，心跳声也越来越大，几乎冲出胸膛。

“那个时候我一片混乱，有的时候甚至不知道该做什么。”Ed紧紧握住手上的杯子，嘴角一抽，像是想要扯出一个微笑，但还是失败了，“我……我需要一个人来引导我，但你那时不在。”

Oswald忍不住冷哼一声。

Ed并没有在意，他又咽下了一大口威士忌，“所以我想了点办法……”他顿了一下，深呼吸，“我找了点儿药——”

“你什么？”Oswald不敢置信，在他的印象里，Ed总是那个两人中更理智的一个，他几乎不抽烟不喝酒，更不要说去碰那些可能会让人上瘾的东西了。

“我知道这很让人难以置信。”Ed终于笑了出来，但这更像是一种自嘲，“我只是……当时非常迷茫。”

“所以呢？”Oswald咬着下唇，感觉大脑昏沉沉的，不知道是因为酒精还是什么，“你现在后悔了吗？”

“我不知道。”Ed格外诚实，“但有了过去的我们才能造就现在的我们。”

Oswald很难不赞同这一点。他的手段，他的魄力与狡猾，都是在一次一次的失败中学习的，这异常痛苦。但也正是因为这些过去的痛苦，才能让他得以在哥谭的地下世界中占有一席之位，才能让他现在肆意妄为地挥霍手中的资源。

但话说回来，Ed为什么提起这件事？Oswald皱起眉头，这个话题显然已经超出了单纯聊天的范围，简直就像是那些该死的谜语一样让人摸不着头脑。他隐约觉得对方像是想要告诉他什么，却又出于某些原因不愿意明说。这个时候，Oswald才后悔自己喝了太多的酒，脑子里乱七八糟的什么都有，根本没办法像往常一样洞悉对方的内心。

“Ed，你是在暗示什么吗？”他直接问了出来，双眼盯着Ed，不愿意放过对方脸上任何细微的变化。

Ed一时语塞，他紧张地捏着杯子来回踱步，“什么东西——”

“我需要的事答案！不是谜语！”Oswald毫不客气地打断了Ed，脸上带着怒意。

他早就做好了最坏的预想，现在只是在等待一个回答，但这等待的过程甚至比答案本身更像一场酷刑，而Ed的所作所为就是在将这场酷刑的时间延续到无穷尽。他不明白为什么对方就是不愿意明确地回答自己，难道这个家伙还会有什么顾虑吗？

“这个问题有那么难吗？”Oswald对他怒吼。

他甚至只需要回答“是”或者“不是”，亦或者直截了当地对Oswald说，他只是想来嘲笑他、利用他的。这对Ed这个聪明绝顶的家伙可算不上什么难事。

“抱歉，我只是……”Ed显然被Oswald的过激反应吓到了，他举起双手试图安抚对方，“我想我需要一点时间，这是个谜，我得找时间解开它！”

Oswald冷冷地看着Ed，怒极反笑，“好吧，够了。”他放下酒瓶，抬起右手，示意一切到此结束。

“看来我们没什么可聊的了，你现在可以走了，Mr. Riddler。”

“不，Oswald。”Ed走到Oswald身前。

Oswald把座椅转到另一边，准备起身。他打算再去门口拿瓶威士忌，大概再喝一瓶他才能睡个好觉。

他起身迈步，感觉双腿有些发麻，脑袋也因为这突如其来的动作变得无比眩晕，他感觉自己好像踩在了一个什么东西上，然后身体就失去平衡向前倒去。Oswald下意识抬手护住头，做好了撞在坚硬地板上的准备。

出乎意料的，他感觉到了一个比地板更加柔软也更加温暖的东西。Oswald伸出手，摸到了带有体温的柔软布料，鼻尖是薄荷与檀香的混合。

这是一个接吻的好时机。

闻着那熟悉的香味，Oswald昏沉的大脑突然蹦出这个念头。

他们处在刚刚好的位置、时间和地点。

房间是一片黑暗，但两人靠的那么近，他几乎能感受到自己发梢被他呼吸拨弄的弧度，听到对方砰砰作响的心跳声。

或许只要一抬头。

Oswald想。

他就可以品尝到那片嘴唇的味道。

他开始想象他的嘴唇是否也会如他闻起来那样，又或者是掺了蜜糖的威士忌，只要碰在一起就能够将他融化的那种。

他的嘴唇因渴望而变得干燥、发烫，但心底仅剩的理智却又在疯狂尖叫。

他无法再迈出那一步，不仅是因为腹部依旧隐隐作痛的伤口、过去失败经历的教训，这更是出于理智与利益的考虑。

他应该推开他、离开这里，然后当做一切没有发生——

然后Ed低下头吻了他。

温热的鼻息扑洒在他脸上。

那吻尝起来像薄荷、檀香、蜜糖与威士忌。

也许这就是答案。

END


End file.
